


The Villain Inside of Me

by kiki_miserychic



Category: The OC
Genre: Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Season/Series 01, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:47:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_miserychic/pseuds/kiki_miserychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s all in the subtext and then the text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Villain Inside of Me

“I think I have finally realized my place in the world.” Seth announced from his fetal position on the end of the couch.

“Really?” Ryan asked from the other end of the couch, where he was sitting upright watching tv.

“Yep.” Seth began to unfurl out of himself to look at Ryan as if he were about to expound the secrets of the universe after their Saturday mid-morning bowl of sugar with a little cereal on the side.

“And?” Ryan prompted following a moment of unusual silence.

“Ok, I have come to a conclusion from my vast array of experience with villains from my knowledge of comic books, blockbuster movies, prime time teenage shows on the “We Bastards” channel, the straight to video section, and the internet.” Seth sat up on his feet to explain slowly and deliberately to Ryan, wanting him to soak in every syllable of every word.

“Alright, nice resume.” There was Ryan with his new found wit. Seth wondered if it was a sign that Ryan was finally feeling enough at home to open up and show the rest of them what the real him was like or if Ryan had just gotten tired of Seth’s certain brand of humor.

“There are two kinds of villains in all situations. There’s the run of the mill freak of the week that’s the equivalent to a soldier with nothing to offer except for their fists. The other type is more evolved and is the actual threat to the hero; therefore he is the evil nemesis because he challenges the superhero with his mind and intellect.” Seth started to fidget halfway through and stole glances away from Ryan’s stoic facial expression to the television screen that displayed the suck fest of “The Matrix Revolutions”. They’d seen it in the theater, but Seth wanted to give it another chance on DVD because he was a true fan like that.

“Ok.” Ryan decided to play along for the time being.

“Almost all the time, the arch bad guy and the ultimate good guy are best friends. They’re the exact opposites, but they over come the differences of their background, financial means, and personalities to be close to each other.” Seth talked with his hands nearly as much as with his mouth.

“I don’t think I’m following.” Ryan said in a low voice as Seth sat forward onto the balls of his feet until his was hovering over the cushion next to Ryan.

“Of course you don't. I know, I know, I’m babbling about nothing, but I can’t help having this thought.” Seth once again looked off at the screen to Neo kick a little computer ass.

“What thought?” Ryan almost whispered, raising his eyebrows.

“The one where you’re this tragically hip, but wounded hero that can’t help but be loved and I’m just the throw away bad egg with a bank account to fund my evil ways because when I was young I got picked on.”

“You’re not evil.” Ryan wanted to at least make sure that Seth understood that much before he was going to go on with discrediting the rest of that statement.

“Maybe not yet, but look at Lex Luthor, Two Face, or just about any other villain. They all started out as functional members of society until their true nature took over and set out to rid of the world of the hero.” Seth flopped his head off to the side rest on the back of the couch.

“That’s not you and it’s not me. I’m not some great warrior out to make things right and you’re not a sociopath.” Ryan tipped his head back to match Seth’s and stared up at the light fixtures in the ceiling until they left blue and red splotches on the insides of his eyelids.

“We will be. You might not want to, but in the end destiny will win out and I’ll be alone. You’ll marry Marissa, get your life on the track you want it and live happily ever after until one night something bad happens. You’ll don your latex and rubber in the name of revenge and somewhere along the way you’ll realize I’m involved somehow. In the last panel you’ll make me beg for the forgiveness you’ll never give me.” Seth felt sleepy all the sudden, so he closed his eyes.

“Seth, we don’t have destinies like that, I’m not marrying Marissa, I’ll won’t get a happily ever after or wear latex, and I will never leave you or think about killing you.” Ryan used his words when they were needed.

“I don’t belong here.” Seth didn’t want to open his eyes back up to see the glare Ryan was probably giving him.

“Neither do I.” Ryan agreed from out in the grey darkness.

“I just don’t know if I’m good because of what my family does. Every family has secrets; mine included.” Seth raised his eyelids to find Ryan had turned to look at him from beneath heavy lashes.

“It’s hard to know you’re good until you do something bad.” Ryan said and leaned forward to latch onto Seth with his hands around Seth’s shoulders and his mouth against another.


End file.
